


What Garners the future?

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Castlevania: The adventure, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Action, Adventure, Castlevania Week (2016), Future, fight, vampire killer, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: Christopher Belmont has an objective in his life - to Defeat Count Dracula, but it isn't until he's done so that he faces the reality. He will return - and when he does, his family will have to defeat him again.





	

Having fought this far, Christopher Belmont had no wish to give up now. He was battered, bruised, tired, and he was sure the Vampire Lord, the evil Count Dracula could smell him coming a mile away. Vampires were after all creatures of the night, capable of smelling even the tiniest bit of blood.

  
Christopher couldn’t, however, deny himself the opportunity to rest. - A strong climber, he had learned to climb through the act of pushing himself up through the trees in his family estate. - The Belmonts might not have been the noble family they once were, and they might have been severely hit in terms of land and rank. - After Trevor, his ancestor, fight against the nefarious Count, but they still owned some prestige.

  
As a child Christopher had been compared to the creatures that came from the South, the ones that were called “monkeys”. He remembered how he had been entertained by one, brought on by a dark skinned fellow from the lands of East. - And how he saw him climb on the chandeliers. - Ever since then his father, that the Lord might have been with him, compared him to the small simian creature. Such skills had come in handy as he had to climb through countless ropes just to get up there.-  In facts his calves and knees were chapped from such vigorous climbs.

 

Christopher thought about that while he stood in front of the last doors. He couldn’t dare to let his guard down or sit down on the floor, or even crouch. No, he had to stand there. With a long sigh he kept moving forwards. He would have liked a fire -  Even now as he jumped and climbed his way through the Dark vampire’s castle, he felt cold. - It was a shame really, but he had dared not light a fire.

 

It was finally time to face the monster to whom he had promised his dues. - Much like Trevor, more than a hundred years before, he was ready to do so, whatever it took. Christopher felt the handle of the Vampire Killer, the whip that had been passed down to him. - Surprisingly it was still as strong as the day it was crafted, even if with some guts and blood from monsters, in it. He would need to clean it later. That was if he didn’t die, he meant.

 

The fight against the vampire loomed and Christopher knew nothing but determination to finish him off. He would like that to be for good, but a lingering thought in his head still remained. - After all, if the Vampire was reborn every hundred years, he would return, right?   
  
But he had no time for that as with a bang he entered the door. There stood Dracula, the menace and destroyer of Belmonts. As one he knew that he’d have to face him someday.

  
The floor was creaky and he jumped up to a higher ledge, as he saw that it was a trap. - He had barely had time to stand there before the floor itself broke, revealing a set of spikes that would have impaled him for sure. There were other places to grab onto and, perhaps, even stand in the region, but it’d be tight.

  
He fought with all his might, Christopher dodging the seemingly infinite projectiles that seemed to come out of the Count’s cape. For many a time he nearlly fell. He had to tiptoe his way in, ever occasionally landing a hit on the Vampire.

 

The fight had drawn out into the day, but the room he was in had no windows, and that didn’t seem to matter. He felt an intense urge to go down, to rest, and he didn’t know if that was part of the power of Dracula, or just tiredness, either way he fought the dull aching of his head and struggled to focus.

  
It was only when it seemed that he could go no further than the body of dracula exploded into several bits. It was adequate, but he could sense an even darker presence there. Though he didn’t want to keep fighting that small victory gave him the boost of energy necessary to fight off the evil presence.

 

It was a spirit. - Christopher could have sworn the evil man had forsaken his soul long ago, but apparently not. - Or maybe it was a demon, either way, as he found out, he could hit it. And so he did time after time after time. Bats flew in his direction. - The bats that were the count’s minions. And still he fought, ignoring their sharp bites.

  
Finally he stood triumphant and the whole place began to crumple. Rocks fell into the spikes, and the platform where he was standing also fell, leaving him to jump and grab a ledge. He jumped down the cliff on  top of where the castle stood perched, hoping to grab onto one of the roads in the graveyards

 

He cursed his stupid idea as he  finally got ahold of a rope and it burned his hands, as he slid down. - He didn’t dare let go though, fearful of the drop. Better to be incapacitated than to die. It was really the truth, that statement.

 

He held the Vampire Killer in his aching hands, ready to face off against any creature of the dark that stood, but he was exhausted, and he could barely see, the fall had made it so cold air had hit his eyes, and he felt dizzy.

 

He managed to climb a nearby cliff and stand to see the castle fall. - But as much as the Count, so would the castle rise once more, who knew where or when? So far it seemed to be every a hundred years.

  
As pleased as he was with his progress he had to admit. - He felt like it was only a temporary victory, after all who knew what the future would bring? How many more Belmonts must push forward to defeat the dak Lord of the Vampires?

 

Sighing with tiredness, he finally allowed himself the rest he so much deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 30th Birday Castlevania (Yes I'm aware it was last week)


End file.
